Cities and states may hire or contract workers to drive from street-to-street checking whether street lamps are burnt out. For example, workers may respond to citizen phone complaints—e.g., that a lamp in front of their respective house is ‘out.’ And in some instances, police and/or fire departments make this determination—e.g., and also may take corrective action.